User talk:Bracken-
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blue's WWikia Charart Contests page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icestorm123 (Talk) 02:50, 2010 April 3 heya OMGZ! BRACKEN! *superaweomeamazingradomhiwackletacklehugzglomp* I'm good. You? Happy early easter. Make a roleplay character! :) Join ThunderClan, Icestorm's in it. :) -- [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 19:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Go here and ask to join ThunderClan with the description, name and gender of your cat. This is a lot like Feathers, or Elements. And, on pages, you can roleplay. See the front page for more details. Does that explain things? [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 19:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay. Roleplay here :) [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 19:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Alpinefrost Hi Bracken, I'm Nighty. I would like to do the image of Alpinefrost, if you'd let me. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 22:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC) It's OK. I hope we can be friends on here! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 22:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you need to ask the leader, but no more are joining RiverClan. There are already too many cats. But Windclan, you leave a message here. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 22:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: windclan sure! add yourself! EchoKit 00:57, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Brackenstorm Brackenstorm, Free of Charge. You can put him up for approval on CAP when the page number goes down. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 12:41, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Re re: windclan add yourself! ;) EchoKit 23:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) want to get on irc? The main channel. EchoKit 00:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) again, add yourself! EchoKit 23:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC Sure! #WindClan'scamp EchoKit 23:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure! Go ahead an add yourself! Mousetalon!! 22:56, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Video Hey Bracken-! Can you send me the video that Firepelt is leader in, when its done? Thx! [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 01:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi! (YOur YOuTube videos rock!) :) ☮Quail☮ Felt that earthquake in Mexico... 22:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Let me find the channel.... ☮Quail☮ Felt that earthquake in Mexico... 22:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I saw you're leader image, you cant use pictures from that website on here! You'll get in big trouble! Trying to warn you, you're lucky if Bramble dosen't get you're tail! 17silverthistle[[User Talk:17silverthistle|''Welcome to the Nursery! Of SkyClan!]] 01:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ;) re: Video Sure, im fine with that! [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 00:00, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Eagleglide. Thats a great idea! Wow! :3 Ok... so Brackenstorm likes Kaito but Eagleglide likes him and Brackenstorm doesn't notice... Mistcloud 20:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Mistcloud 20:28, April 15, 2010 (UTC) SkyClan In SkyClan we could make Moonpelt and Oakflame friends and Moonpelt knows about Echowave. Answer on my talk page. Thankz! MoonThe one and only! 15:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok umm Can you get on #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans ? Do that. PaRtYIn TeH UsA! 23:37, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Brackenstorm Why did Brackenstorm leave Eagleglide? :_( Lucy Whiskers! 21:39, May 17, 2010 (UTC) re: PIC Its amazing, Bracken, no need to be hard on yourself. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 18:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Custom made Cat! Here's your Hawkey's Custom-made cat!! Enjoy! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 01:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Charart I think you got it switched around...It's supposed to be short haired with a fluffy tail, not long haired with a short haired tail. But it still looks good. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 23:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) The fur needs to be short The tail needs to be long-furred [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 01:08, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Sunfire and Rubystar Request Okay, I'd like one of Sunfire and Rubystar please :3 For the position, I think it'd just be cute if they were pressed against eachother [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 01:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Two Requests (When you have time) One: Words:Pain Pic: Sedgefern watching Mousetalon walk out of the WC camp. Two: Words: Dreaming of a day . . . Pic: Wolfkit , grown up, sitting on Highrock, as a leader of TC. Thanks. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:12, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Request I want one of Brookstep and Finchflight nuzzling eachother with AMberkit - a light brown tabby she-kit with white paws, muzzle, chest and belly with a brown tipped tail and ears and Solarkit - a pure white tom running around Brookstep and Finchflight. Dream, Wish, ImagineDreampaw will save the clan! 23:19, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Question How do you do your images? Like, what's the process? Do you draw it on paper, scan it onto the computer, and then edit it on gimp? Or is photoshop made for that? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 05:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Aw crud, I don't have photoshop, and I hear it's really difficult to install xP But would the process I mentioned above work? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 06:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Queen Blanks Heya, could you make me a long-haired and short-haired queen blanks? I would really really appreheate you're help if you would! I need them for my own Wiki, Im makin'! Thanks, ϠSpiritc 22:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) kk thatz alright! :) ϠSpiritc 22:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Warriors Echowind was made a warrior earlier because she fought the fox. Ravenpaw and Flarepaw will be made warriors, then Icepaw, Pinepaw and Cherrypaw--'Nightshine'~' 18:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC Sure :) I'm on with Shruggy [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 02:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Request Hey Bracken. Could you make Snowstorm and Thistleflame? She will be looking at his dead body, weeping. She's still injured, so she has scars all over her. Thanks![[User:SnowStorm|'Lightning that Burns Sky']][[User talk:SnowStorm|' Unattractive... ]]15:27, July 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Wanna go on? Mõŏń ۞ 03:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Wanna go on? Mõŏń ۞ 14:57, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi YO how do i make my own cat?AsHcLaW 15:11, July 9, 2010 (UTC) IRC OK hi erm.... iceberry want to be blackpelts mate? AshclawLive Curious 17:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC) check out my siggie erm.. erm.... iceberry want to be blackpelts mate? AshclawLive Curious 01:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) check out my siggie IRC? Wanna go on? Mõŏń ۞ 16:55, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Sig Hey, I can make you some siggies! And would you be ok if ''any ''of you're cats were mates with Frostypaw? Thanks! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 17:25, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll pick one. Ya, hehe, I am booted from IRC for a while, how bout' 8pm EST time night'? And I'll get to work on one for ya! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 17:31, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, can Duskblade be PastryStrudleCherrys' mate? Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 17:35, July 13, 2010 (UTC) k...Darkpaw....Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 17:46, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ya, thats what I said. And sure Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 03:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) What? You're confusing me. What was the last message about... Sorz! Bad, real bad, memory. Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 21:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yep, sure can. Where? Twolegplace or somethin? Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 00:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm new here! What website do you guys use to Role Play? If here, where? IRC? Main channel :) [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 02:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Kay Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 00:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: That was f-u-n! lets always meet at #hollysforest, and if you're a op make me one too! XD but i dont think ill be on for a week, going to MN, try really hard to get on. but dont hope for anything, anyways, night! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 03:39, July 17, 2010 (UTC) WC join thing Nightfall is the leader of WC. XD --NightpawBring on the fight! 19:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Rock and Rambler No sry I only have clan cats Frostyness 16:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) No your not Frostyness 16:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Omg sooo awsome XD :DFrostyness 16:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yah that would be soo cool Frostyness 16:56, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Echostream please Frostyness 16:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) huh? Frostyness 17:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok xD Frostyness 17:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Idk Frostyness 17:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Umm *shrugs* Frostyness 17:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC) If Blazefur becomes Icestorms mate will you make a tom so he can be Moonstreams mate. Frostyness 17:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Who is Silverstripe?Frostyness 18:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC) So he doesn't like Moonstream?Frostyness 18:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) So how do i watch it? Frostyness 21:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) That was sooo funny and cool you did a really good job :DFrostyness 21:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) lol np tell me when you make new one so I can watch them xDFrostyness 21:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Join can i join Windclan as an apprentice Stormpaw- a gray she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes. thanks Waterstorm 19:26, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Waterstorm 19:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC) are you going to make the page and stuff or are you going to let Nightfall do it? Waterstorm 19:33, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ok :[ Waterstorm 19:45, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Back! Hey, I'm back and stuff! So now we can countinue Darkpaw and Frostypaws love story! xD! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ Whatcha gonna name the kit? :D [[User:Hawkfire98|'''HAWKFIRE98]] 18:25, July 27, 2010 (UTC) What kit? They're apprentices! IRC? Ill be on 3:00pm EST - 8:00pm anytime around or between then! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 18:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awesome! Thanks so much! ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 22:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) IrC Ya, RoLePlAy FrOsTxDaRk? Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 16:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) IrC Ya, RoLePlAy FrOsTxDaRk? Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 16:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Brackenpaw Can there be a BrackenxEver? Look her up here. I know what you've been goin through lately and I...I understand. I feel sorry for ya. :| :) Spririt[[User Talk:Spiritcloud48|"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!]] 21:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: *shrugs* I dunno. Maybe someone thought it was you. I'll change it. 17:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Bracken. Can we be friends? Can I do the character art for Ravenstorm?BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 20:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bracken. I drew a FlashXJaystorm pic. I'll upload it when I get home. Please come on IRC! BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 02:48, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Drawings Lol thanks. I don't know about pencil art though. I might but It will be hard, I do a tons of drawings so hopefully I will. :3 Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 12:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC)! Re: IRC meh... I don't wanna. I iz to tired. The only reason I got on was to try and buy a new Violin book. Meh teacher gonna kill meh... -.-* Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 03:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC Can you go on IRC? Please? FlashIn a Flash of light'' 03:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Main channel :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:31, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Jaystorm Ummmmm......Bracken.......I think we should break FlashXJaystorm up......also you need to update Jaystorm's page.....FlashIn a Flash of light'' 00:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC)''' '''ThanksFlashIn a Flash of light'' 00:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) can't......sorry :'( how bout on wiki? FlashIn a Flash of light'' 00:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ''' '''Thunderpath? No accidents though........ FlashIn a Flash of light'' 00:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Could you update the Thunderpath and Starry Skies chat? FlashIn a Flash of light'' 00:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ban Shruggy attempeted to make a bot, Zelos being the result. As you can see, Zelos isn't even a bot, I wouldn't even call him a generic bot, more like Shruggy logging on under a different nickname. Apparently, he didn't like me saying "Heyy :D" to Darkcloud, and he kicked and banned me. The message being, and I quote "You swear! One day ban!" When I haden't even sworn once, yet that day. I'm reporting Shruggy for OP abuse and I'm ignoring Zelos. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 18:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello Bracken. You aren't getting banned soon =/ Shruggytalk 19:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Wasup? [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z']] 02:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) can't [[User:Echopaw|'Mysticfur]]You don' say shut up you say please shut up' 03:05, September 29, 2010 (UTC)' PLEASE! I'm alone with ZOE! AHHHH! 15:21, October 26, 2010 (UTC) LOL. The Zoe curse. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'''Clarr'issa'!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!]] Category:Signatures 18:58, November 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: The herd Sure! Add him! --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 22:00, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Branchpaw's Real Life Image Found this image online, and it made me think of Branchpaw. I changed the eye color to blue [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 04:11, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Pansyfur and Coldshadow's kits. Hi, Bracken, I just had an idea about Pansyfur and coldshadow's kits. How about if Coldshadow is given one kit to raise, whilst Pansyfur raises the other as ShadowClan? They then break up, and the kits have to find out about eachother, and that they're half-clan. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa'!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!]] Category:Signatures 18:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) FrostXDark furture kits http://annathewerewolf.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d318pv6 http://annathewerewolf.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d318p0a like it? Leave me a message about youre opions here Spririt"Fall is back, and here comes the coolness!'' 17:01, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Sparkfire and Heatherpaw picture Oh Bracken, that's precious! I love it so much :D I'm having a difficult time choosing between SparkxHeather and SparkxSky; I'll just have to see, The picture is marvelous [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 02:45, November 25, 2010 (UTC) re: pic Derp, I dnt think you fail :P FiRePeLtMy Talk ☹ 19:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi, could Hollypaw try to kill Darkstrike, but fail? Zoe asked me, but she's blocked so she can't ask you. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...]] Category:Signatures 16:28, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Skythe and Woodchip Thats nice of himmmmm :P READ MAI STORY ABOUT JAYFEATHER AND SEDGEWHISKER! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD READ IT ohyus, it fails. I can do one about Skythe and Woodchip if you like, 8D Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 15:31, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ~Randomeese Talkin about drawing & Animations Can you nurse Foxkit? I talked about it with Nightfall101 and the message told me to click on a link and it lead me here. So i'm just playing along ;). Please leave a message on my profile. ;) thanks, Foxclaw33 Demonslyr? Oh yea totally. I sadly do not have a youtube account, but in my future i will get one, and start a series based on my RP character. Demonslyr's warrio spoof video! HERE! Look belowthumb|300px|right Really? Ok i'll look at ur vids, By the way i really like your profile pic. So i started to get into Animating, i usually use 8 frames, i am doing some basics right now. Have you seen SSSwarriorcats' animation for Into the wild? It's incredibly beautiful and detailed, unlike other ones that use real life backrounds and jsut draw the cats. In my animations i'm trying to make it very detailed, although my drawings suck :P. Foxclaw33 22:49, December 18, 2010 (UTC) =) You see I'll have one in about a week =3! oh yea and heres a small picture i drew: Tigerstar is using a slugbug on Sasha! Re: ShadowClan good for him :U NOW MAKE UR STORY! 16:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :D Thanks, yours is quite good as well ;). I usually just sketch and let my inmagination run wild :P. Foxclaw33My talk! 03:54, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Drawing Made this for you I know that Sagestorm Roleplays her but i just wanted to do Mudkit for it Foxclaw33My talk! 00:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC):P Rockey(Request) OK here is your reqest for Rockey or Darkstripe... I hate Darkstripe so yea. I missed messing around on paint so i did him on paint. Hope you like him Foxclaw33My talk! 18:17, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I Just TAKE requests. I just take requests so yea i usually dont ask for stuff unless i just want it really bad but i suck at drawing it LOL :PFoxclaw33My talk! 18:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC) re: The actual story is that peachcloud had kits right before dieing(the whole story is really long) but Mooneyes is still good and i've had her for a long time. I've never had one of my cats have a mate before!EEK!!!! excited! I'll check out the cats you have and pick one i lke. Thanks! Talk to you soon!Leaf , 00:45, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Duststorm was the only tom i saw that was a warrior. i'd like it they were mates. Can they kind of do it slowly, but they are secretly in love like duststorm soothes mooneyes or sits next to her or shares pray with her? it would be awesome to do it that way! XP It would be sooooooo much cooler if she loved both of them and they both loved her back but she could only choose one!!!! DRAMA!!! what do you think? Leaf , 01:19, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Just une moment. I'll invite adderpaw and nightfall too.Leaf , 01:24, January 20, 2011 (UTC) irc you suddenly left the irc so next time we are both on, can we continue this? thanks!(i reaaly want mooneyes to mave a mate!)Leaf , 02:05, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kiba is mine. You can have Orochimaru or something. But Kiba is mine. ALL MINE xP iKiba☼ 20:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) nu you didn't :P iKiba☼ 20:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Mud's Mate Sure. Witch cat are you thinking of? -Sage LOVES purple! 23:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: WindClan Cat :Of course! Maybe change the name though, Cyrpresspaw sounds a lot like Cypressblaze, plus they have a similar description [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 23:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I couldn't get on last night. Had to get my hair cut. ._. Anyways, I will be on after school. Is that when Mudpaw meets him? -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 13:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) MudxCypress. :P -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 00:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday! (If i said it at the wrong time, kill me know. ) foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 18:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) HAPPEH B-DAY GIIIIIRRRLLL *sings off key* HAPPEH B-DAY TO BRACKENNN, HAPPEH B-DAYYYY TO HERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! -ナナシVampire Kit 00:20, March 7, 2011 (UTC) *HEY BABY GIRL WHATCHYA DOIN TONIGHT I WANNA SEE WHAT KIND OF CAKE YOU GOT IN STORE, GIVIN IT YOU ALL WHEN YOU PICKIN SOME ICE CREAM I WANNA SEE IF YOU HAVE ANY PARTY HATS IN STORE. SO BASICALLY THE POINT OF THIS IS HAPPEH BIRTHDAY I SHOWED YOU MAI AWESUM PWESENT 8D [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC :I actually have to go to bed now, but I think I can be on tomorrow :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 03:58, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Back Hello, I am back! :D -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 16:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Apprentices Can Silverkit, Blackkit, and Gingerkit be apprentices in Riverclan now? Tigerfur of Bloodclan 01:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Mentors? Who should be their mentors? Tigerfur of Bloodclan 17:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok! Tigerfur of Bloodclan 19:43, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Kits Ok, Musheart is going to have 4 kits. One is blind, and one is a reincarnation. '''Kits:' Wispkit: Russet she-cat with wispy white eyes. Is blind. Bramblekit: See Brownkit. (Resvered for Holly) Swipekit: A white tom with a black dot above his eye. And another tom. Can I roleplay Wispkit? And if it is ok with you, Swipekit? -[[User:Sagestorm70|''Mudheart Vs Sneerpaw '']] 17:43, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Kitting Clicky. -Sagestorm70 00:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Talonkit's Name :I think I saw on the IRC that you wanted to change his name. (If I'm wrong then I'm sorry xD) What do you want it to be? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:06, August 23, 2011 (UTC) yes ♪Lucaskip♪♪The retarded mudkip♪ 13:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Join Of course you can join. Welcome to ShadowClan! :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'''''HAWKFIRE98]] 05:19, December 27, 2011 (UTC)